friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Geller-Greene
Emma Sandra Geller-Green (born May 16, 2002) is the daughter of Ross Geller and Rachel Green. Rachel's pregnancy was originally revealed in the season finale ofSeason 7Season 7 . Emma is born in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2." Emma lives with both her parents after she is born, until they get into a fight over Ross not telling Rachel that a man that she met at a bar left a message for her. Rachel then moves back in with Joey. In the series finale, her parents reconcile. Birth and Early Life Emma was born on May 16th, 2002, after 47 hours and 27 minutes of labour, to Ross and Rachel. She was born in The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2. Emma is the result of a one-night stand, as shown in The One With The Videotape. Ross and Rachel are together at the time of Emma's birth, but they move into Ross's apartment together with Emma after her birth and remain friends. However, shortly afterwards, Ross and Rachel get into a fight, and Rachel and Emma move in with Joey. In the series finale of Friends, Rachel and Ross get back together, bringing them closer to becoming a happy family. Early in her life, Emma seemed to enjoy the song "Baby got Back", which was the only way her parents could get her to laugh in her early stages. Later on, Emma also enjoyed going on swings. Name The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter, but once Rachel heard the name and loved it so much, Monica let her have it. Before deciding on "Emma", Ross and Rachel discussed several other names like "Delilah", (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") "Isabella", and "Ruth" (which was eliminated because of the candy 'Baby Ruth' after Rachel saying 'We'll have ourselves a little Baby Ruth...'". However, ironically, in a season 2 episode, Ross states he would name his daughter "Emily", the name of his second ex. Rachel's sister, Amy, also mistakenly refers to her as "Emily", and also as "Ella". At first she even calls her "Emmett", when she mistakes her for a boy. Family Emma's parents are Rachel Green and Ross Geller. She has two aunts on her mothers' side, Aunt Jill and Aunt Amy. On her fathers' side, she has her Aunt Monica and her Uncle Chandler (Chandler related to her via marriage). Emma's grandparents are Sandra and Leonard Green (divorced) and Judy and Jack Geller. Emma has a half brother, Ben, with whom she shares a father. Ben's mother is Ross's first wife, Carol (who split with Ross because she was a lesbian). Emma also has an Aunt Phoebe and an Uncle Joey, but they are both not related to her in any way. Her cousins are Jack and Erica Geller-Bing, twin son and daughter of their aunt and uncle, Chandler and Monica. Their first daughter was supposed to be named 'Emma', but Monica gave the name to Rachel after baby Emma was born. Monica and Chandler named their own daughter Erica after the twins' biological mother, (as they are adopted) and their son after Jack, Monica and Ross's father. Gallery Dvd-friends.jpg EmmaG.jpg 9x02-emmacries.png Emma.jpg Emmagellergreen.jpg Emma-geller-green-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Rachelbaby.jpg Main Season 9.jpg Baby Emma.jpg|Baby Emma friendspromo1.jpg|Rachel and Emma at Central Perk Trivia *Emma was conceived the 299th time Ross and Rachel had sex. (In The One With The Cop, Ross reveals that they have had sex 298 times to that point. In The One After Vegas, both Rachel and Ross denied having had sex the night before. Out of the 300 times they had sex over the series' run, including the final time in the series finale, Emma's conception missed the 300th by one time.) *Emma's favorite song is Baby Got Back. It makes her laugh. Her parents are seen singing it to her by the other friends, *Emma's first word is "gleba", which is the "fleshy, spore-bearing inner mass of a certain fungi". At first Ross does not think this counts as her first word, as he does not think it is a real one, but Rachel finds it in the dictionary. He becomes excited by this, proclaiming "she's gonna be a scientist!". *It is first revealed that Rachel is pregnant in the season finale of Season 7 (which was aired in May 2001), with Rachel being about a month pregnant. If this were true, Emma would have been born in January 2002, but she was born in the season finale of season 8, which aired in May 2002. This would make sense if you count Rachel's pregnancy as beginning from the Season 8 premiere (which was aired in September 2001). In the white Friends box set there is a book that shows a prop of Emma's name tag, stating she was born on the 4th April, 2002. Similarly, in the episode The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress Rachel tells another bride she is getting married on the 15th of May, meaning that Rachel is pregnant in May. However in the episode The One With Ross' Step Forward, Phoebe states that Rachel is 4 months pregnant but this can be correct as the episode aired in December, Rachel should be 7 months pregnant by then. Again, this is correct when Rachel's pregnancy started in September 2001. Rachel is pregnant for about a year. * Emma was portrayed, though uncredited, by Cali Sheldon, who was actually born a month after Emma on June 17, 2002. In a few episodes, Cali had started talking, which caused problems during setting. This was similar to Ben Geller, Ross's other child. * In "The One With The Late Thanksgiving", Phoebe gets Rachel to secretly enter Emma in a baby beauty pageant. Emma wins the pageant and $1,000. * At Emma's first birthday party, Rachel orders a cake shaped like a bunny, but it ends up looking like a man's genitals. While they go back to the bakery to fix it, Chandler & Monica babysit. During this time Chandler accidentally teaches Emma something. When everyone returns, Emma holds up her finger when Chandler asks how old she is. Ross and Rachel are especially happy with this milestone. * In one episode, Amy gets Emma's ears pierced while babysitting, much to both Rachel and Ross' horror, since she did not inform them about her plan. * In one episode it is revealed that Emma enjoys swings, but Rachel doesn't like her daughter using swings because of an accident when Rachel was four. The accident was how her hair got caught in the swings chain, and in order for her to escape, her mother had to cut a lump out of her hair, and it was uneven for weeks. Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rachel's Family Category:Ross & Monica's Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Residents of the Friends building